1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy gun, in particular to a toy gun having a laser sight.
2. Description of Prior Art
More and more people like to play toy gun for shooting BB bullets or paint bullets. Some users like to mount a laser sight on front end of the toy gun for helping them aim at a desired target more precisely.
However, in practice, the user has to turn on the laser sight first, and then aims the target. That is to say, the user needs two steps to complete the aiming action and the shooting action separately. If the aiming action and the shooting action can be performed in one step, the toy gun having such a laser sight will become more convenient and practicable.
Therefore, it is an important issue for the present Inventor to solve the above-mentioned problems.